


Another Day

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Poe Dameron Oneshots [49]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:02:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28888803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: As requested by anonymous:  Can i request a poe dameron fic where hes tired and grumpy and yells at her for annoying him and he makes the reader cry for the first time and he tries to make it up to her the next day? Thank you !
Relationships: Poe Dameron & Reader, Poe Dameron & You, Poe Dameron/Reader, Poe Dameron/You
Series: Poe Dameron Oneshots [49]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115642
Kudos: 5





	Another Day

Today was a bad day for Poe. Nothing seemed to be going right for him. He got slapped by General Organa, his X-wing was still going through repairs, and he still had reports to do. He just wanted to sleep. 

He stayed up later than usual filling out reports. BB-8 was long gone, back at his quarters that he shared with you. He continued to type away fiercely, the sound of the doors hissing open then closed did not deter him from his task.

He felt arms circle around him, “Come to bed.” You whispered in his ear.

“Can’t. Gotta finish these.”

“They’ll be there in the morning. Poe, c’mon.”

Poe stopped typing and his fists were clenched, “Do you know how hard I work? Do you understand that I need these to get done?”

“Yeah, but-”

“No, Y/N.” Poe stood up and looked at you with so much aggression in his eyes. You started to back up, “I’m a Commander. I have to lead my squadron, fulfill missions, complete reports, and make sure the General doesn’t get on my ass about everything! And what do you do? You just decode transmissions! That’s nothing compared to the work I do! I have so many things going on! So sorry I can’t cuddle with your clingy, selfish, needy-”

You slapped Poe. Hard. Poe was shocked, but when he looked into your eyes, his heartbroke. Tears cascaded from your eyes and down your cheeks. You looked hurt. 

“You’re always concerned about taking care of others,” you say in a shaky voice, “But you never take care of yourself. I’m the one who takes care of you. I tend to your wounds, I give you encouraging words, I sing your nightmares away. I just wanted to take care of you. But I guess I’ve overstepped my boundaries. My clingy, selfish, needy self will no longer baby you anymore. Goodnight Commander Dameron.” You sneered the last part and walked out of that room not turning back. 

Poe felt like shit.

* * *

He didn’t go back to the quarters immediately. He thought it best that you both calm down. So after finishing his current report, he logged out of the computer and made his way to his rooms. 

He shuffled all the way there, his body filled with fatigue and heartbreak. He really hurt you and he hated himself for it. Poe had never seen you cry. He always made it his personal mission to make sure you smile every day. And now the first time he’s seen tears in your eyes…it was because of him.

He entered in the four digit code to the quarters and they hissed open. He dragged himself to the bedroom ready to apologize and hold you in his arms telling you he loves you, but you weren’t there. 

Poe gulped and cried out your name, “Y/N?” His voice laced with tiredness. Silenced answered him. He gave out a broken sigh. He slipped off his boots tossing them to the side of the room. He unzipped his jacket and pants throwing them to the floor. He slid into bed staring at your empty side. He pulled your pillow to his chest and breathed in your scent. 

He cried himself to sleep that night.

* * *

Poe was groggy when he woke up. His chest was heaving and he was convered in sweat. He had another nightmare and you weren’t there to comfort him. 

The porthole showed that it was still dark outside. Poe can’t go back to sleep. Not like this. 

He sat up and began typing away on his holopad thinking up ways on how to make things up for you. You had done so much for Poe and he hadn’t even realized it. 

_Operation Have Y/N Not Hate Me_

_-make her breakfast_

_-bring her flowers_

_-beg on hands and knees that you’re a jackass and that you don’t deserve her, but you’re grateful for everything she’s done for you_

_-tell her she matters to you and the Resistance_

_-ask General Organa if we could have a couple days off_

_-fly her to Yavin??_

Poe kept going until he believed he had a sufficient amount of things that could ensure that you won’t hate him and possibly break up with him.

* * *

You thanked the Maker that Kaydel was awake when you arrived to her quarters. She stayed up with you listening to what happened between you and Poe and comforting you.

“He’s been under a lot of stress lately, Y/N.”

You sniffled, “I know and I was just trying to help. He’s about ready to work himself to death!”

Jess pulled you into a comforting hug, “Just sleep here for tonight. It’ll help clear your mind a little bit. Then in the morning, you and Poe will settle things and everything will be fine and you’ll say you love each other then eventually you’ll marry and then there’ll be ten mini yous and Poes running around the base.” 

You laughed as Jess pulled you to the bed. You settled in next to her, “Thanks Jess.”

“Not a problem.”

* * *

You woke up at the same time as usual, 6 o’clock in the morning. You did this to not only get ready, but to make sure that Poe had something to eat when he woke up. That is…if he even went to bed last night.

You slipped out of Jess’ bed whilst she was still asleep. You quietly let yourself out making a mental note to thank Jess again. You made your way to your quarters and entered in the code. When the doors opened, you were greeted to the sweet smell of…pancakes? 

You went to the small kitchen and saw Poe standing at the stove, “Poe?”

He turned, “Y/N!” He said in surprise.

“What are you doing up?” You took in his disheveled state. His hair was a mess, his shirt was covered in batter, there were dark circles under his eyes, “How long did you sleep?”

“A couple hours.” He mumbled as he went back to cooking the pancakes. You went to him and stopped his hands.

“You need to go to bed.”

He shook his head, “No. I need to do this, Y/N.”

“You need sleep.”

“I need to show you how much I love you and appreciate what you do to me.” He muttered not meeting your eyes. 

You turned off the stove and grabbed his hands, “I appreciate the thought, but you really need to go to bed.”

Poe shook his head, “I said some messed up stuff last night. I treated you like crap and you’re still taking care of me.” He said in disbelief. 

“You’re under a lot of stress. You haven’t been sleeping well. All of that makes you snappy. I know you didn’t mean it.”

You helped Poe get into bed, “But still. You need to receive as much love and respect as you give. And I haven’t given you a lot of that lately.” You went to move, but Poe stopped you by grabbing your shirt, “Y/N, I do love you. A lot.”

You leaned over and kissed Poe on the forehead, “We’ll talk more after you’re well-rested.”

“Will you stay with me until I fall asleep?”

“Of course.” You got into the bed sitting up against the headboard. Poe rested his head on your lap and you began to softly play with his hair. You hummed a soothing tune. Eventually, you stopped when you heard Poe’s snores. Today was another day. And, hopefully, a better one for Poe.


End file.
